Ayane
Ayane (あやね) is an original character created by Team NINJA for the Dead or Alive series. She made her first appearance in Koei games as a guest NPC in the PlayStation 3 port of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. She is one of the collaboration characters being included in Warriors Orochi 3 and Shin Sangoku Musou VS. Her height in all of her appearances for Koei is 157 cm (5'2"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, she would give quests to players to find Ryu; completing this quest allowed players to use her weapon in the game. The fourth anniversary PlayStation 3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Online allows players to download parts of her costume for their female avatars. They may do so by registering various serial codes. Warriors Orochi After the conclusion of the fourth Dead or Alive tournament, Ayane is mysteriously teleported to the dimensional realm in Warriors Orochi 3. She stars in an alternate Hasedō, which has been modified to resemble parts of Seaside Paradise from Dead or Alive 4. During the heat of the battle, she is discovered by Yoshitsune and his party. Although she is unaware of her surroundings, Ayane quickly decides to team with the coalition to find a way back home. She follows Sima Zhao's army after Hasedō and helps them in their hunt for Shuten Dōji. Thanks to her intelligence and Taigong Wang's leadership, they are able to track the demon and other prisoners at Xuchang. She advises using stealth to save their imprisoned allies and leads the main party to easy infiltration points. Ayane also helps Bao Sanniang in her search for Guan Suo at Mt. Niutou. In Ultimate, Ayane learns of an unusual disturbance at Yan Province and goes there to investigate with Nemea and Diaochan. The cause of the disturbance turns out to be none other than her half-sister Kasumi who had been transported to the dimensional realm as well. In spite of her older sibling's status as a runaway fugitive, the younger kunoichi chooses to put her grudge aside and asks the former's help in slaying the serpent forces. Character Information Personality Haughty and shrewd, Ayane is a kunoichi who follows her clan's strict teachings. Fueled by her hated jealousy for her half-sister Kasumi, she seeks to hide her pain and weaknesses whenever possible. Ayane often buries her woes by perfecting the murderous craft of her sect, focusing on succeeding her missions rather than her emotions. She has a sharp and cynical tongue and often gloats to her opponents. Although best known for her scathing and aloof persona, Ayane can be compassionate and may even help others when they are in need. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she shares an affinity with Ryu, Kunoichi, Nene and Yoshitsune. Her scantly clad outfit flusters Yoshitsune, who bashfully insists that she cover herself during their conversations together; his overreactions mainly amuse her. She sees Kunoichi as an effective sparring partner, and is fond of her lighthearted personality. She admires Nene's motherly personality, saying she could never compete with her in that regard. She also has the desire to learn her "Nene Ninpo" ability, often asking Nene to teach her how to perform it. Voice Actors *Wakana Yamazaki - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Ayane/Quotes *"How are you, Ayane?" :"How am I? Neither good nor bad." :"Wow. What a conversation killer that was..." ::~~Kunoichi and Ayane; Warriors Orochi 3 *"You have a sister, don't you? Do you like her?" :"Of course I do, she's my sister! ...Why are you making that face?" ::~~Ayane and Daqiao; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Launches an overhead heel drop, a flying horizontal kick, and a short-ranged spinning slash leading up to a roundhouse kick. : , , ( ), ( ): Kicks opponents into the air, does a high kick to launch them further, and drags them down on the ground. : , , , ( ), ( ): Lands a flying kick towards the enemy, hits them again with another kick, and sends any remaining target into the air with a somersault attack. : , , , , ( ), ( ): The first button input is a short spinning slash, while the second sequence has the user doing several low slashes while dashing back and forth. The last hit is a stomp attack powerful enough to produce fissures within the vicinity. : , , , , : Spins continuously while moving on the ground and leaping forward. : , , , , , , , : Swings left, right, and upward followed by multiple slashes done at an angle and one upward cut. :Dashing : Does a cannonball drill kick. : , : An air dash that renders the user temporarily invincible. : , : Dives below and swipes at both sides. : , : Slashes at a downward arc. :R1: Throws a knife at high speed directly in front of the user. It then sticks to an enemy before exploding a few seconds after. : , R1 (Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate only): : : Summons purple energy around the user, knocking opponents into the air and juggling them with an invisible force. : (True): Slams fist into the ground, causing a massive explosion Horse Moveset : : Horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : Does an ascending vertical slash with both weapons simultaneously. : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Some of Ayane's abilities and skills are references to the ones she has in the Ninja Gaiden series. *Her Special Skill is the "Flash Kunai" projectile weapon she had in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *The Finisher of her True Musou sequence is the "Art of the Raging Mountain God" Ninpo skill from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Ayane uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Avian Avengers *Exquisite Death *Lepidoptera (DLC) Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Gallery Ayane-dwsf.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce screenshot Ayane-dwonline.jpg|Dynasty Warriors Online render Ayane Costume Parts - DWOnline.PNG|Costume parts in Dynasty Warriors: Online Ayane WO3 2nd costume.jpg|Second costume in Warriors Orochi 3 Ayane-ssxoutfit.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang costume from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ayane-DWvs-DLC-School Outfit.jpeg|Shin Sangoku Musou VS downloadable school girl costume 2011Aprilfools-nyanjan-gaiden.jpg|2011 April Fools site change to Samurai Cats Ayane-100manninninjagaiden.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no NINJA GAIDEN card External Links *Dead or Alive wiki profile *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters